


Lobo

by RunWonderlandRun



Series: Lobo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, No Hales, Sexual Content, pre-teen wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWonderlandRun/pseuds/RunWonderlandRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh,” she walked back to him, her hands fluttering in the air, “What’s your name?”<br/>The man turned to face her, “Deucalion,” he responded, “Deucalion Athanas”<br/>“Deucalion,” Melissa repeated, “That’s an unusual name.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lobo

Son of Lobo

                Melissa was in church when she saw him. Her mother was praying beside her, eyes closed in reverence. The choir sang Ave Maria when Melissa looked out the window. A handsome man stared back at her. The man waved at her. Melissa bit her lip and waved back. Her mother slapped her thigh.

                “Pon atencion,” she whispered. Melissa rolled her eyes. She looked out the window again, but the man was gone. When church got out, her mother stayed behind to talk to the priest. Melissa waited for her at the corner.

                “Hello,” she jumped and turned around. The man stood in front of her. Up close, his eyes seemed to glow

                “What’s your name?”

                 “Melissa,” she breathed out, “Melissa Delgado.”

                The man smiled at her and took her hand in his, “Such a beautiful name,” he kissed her hand, “for such a pretty girl.”

                “Oh,” Melissa feels warm, “Um—“

                “Melissa!” her mother marched towards her, “What are you doing?”

                “Um,” she dropped the man’s hand, “Mami—“

                Her mother scowled and glared at the man before them. She grabbed Melissa’s hands and opened the car door.

                “Get in.”

                Melissa climbed into the car and fought the urge to sink under the seat. Her mother climbed in a after her and peeled out of the church parking lot. Melissa watched the man on the rear view mirror.

                “I don’t want you near that man,” her mother said, “I don’t like him.”    

                “Mami,” Melissa laughed, “you say that about every boy you see me with.”

                “You have bad taste,” her mother shook her head, “listen to you mother. That man back there,” she shivered, “Trust me…he’s not a man you want in your life.”

                When they got home, Melissa helped her mother cook. She thought about the blue eyed man as she peeled the potatoes. She thought about the blue eyed man when she added chocolate to the mole. At dinner, her mother sighed.

                 “Melissa…”

                “I’m not doing anything!”

                “Melissa,” her mother kissed her forehead, “forget about that man ok? He’s no good.”

                “Is this more Mexican voodoo?” Melissa grinned. Her mother pinched her nose and continued to eat. That night, Melissa gazed out the window. The streets were quiet and empty. The headlights of cars bloomed across the walls every couple of minutes. Melissa touched the spot where the man kissed her. She let out a shaky groan and falls on her bed, flailing.

                “Ah,” she sighed and pulls the covers over body. She probably wouldn’t see him. He was probably just stopping by for gas. Pouting, Melissa closed her eyes. Within minutes she was asleep.

                                                                                                -----

                Seven days later, Melissa bumped into the man outside of church again.

                “Melissa,” the man clicked his tongue, “we meet again.”

                “Yea,” she grinned.

                “Is your mother with you?”

                “Not today,” Melissa said, “she, ah, wasn’t feeling too good.”

                “That’s too bad,” the man frowned, “I hope it’s nothing serious,” he cocked his head. He moved closer to her. Melissa stopped breathing.

                “I don’t see your car anywhere,” he said, “would you mind if I walked you home?”

                “Well…” her mother would not be happy if she saw Melissa walking home with this man. Her mom would probably lock Melissa in her room until she was forty.

                “Ok,” Melissa nodded, “Yea that—that be nice.”

                “Thank you,” the man offered Melissa his arm. Melissa took it. The man told her that he was staying in town for a couple of months before going back to his family up north. He told her that he worked with wild animals and that he loved to ride horses. Melissa nodded and tried not to trip.  

                “What about you?” he asks, “what do you do?”

                “I start nursing school in August,” Melissa answered.

                “Really? That’s great,” the man turned to her, “your mother must be so proud.”

                “She is,” Melissa shrugged, “she’s very happy. I’m a little worried about leaving her though.”

                The man nodded, “I’m sure your mother can take care of herself. She looks strong,” he patted her arm. Melissa tried not to shiver. The man’s nose twitched and his lips trembled.

                A block away from her house, Melissa stopped.

                “I think it’s best if we go our separate ways here.”

                The man laughed, “Alright.”

                Melissa slipped her arm free but the man gently touched her wrist. He stared into her eyes, “Can we see each other again?”

                _I don’t want you near that man_

“I’d like that,” Melissa said quietly, “I’d like that a lot. When?”

                “Don’t worry,” the man breathed out, “I’ll find you.”

                He turned and started to walk down the street when Melissa remembered that she didn’t know the man’s name.

                “Oh,” she walked back to him, her hands fluttering in the air, “What’s your name?”

                The man turned to face her, “Deucalion,” he responded, “Deucalion Athanas”

                “Deucalion,” Melissa repeated, “That’s an unusual name.”

                “So I’ve been told,” the man—Deucalion smirked, “Bye Melissa.”

                Melissa watched him walk away until she couldn’t see him. Covering her mouth, Melissa squealed and twirled around and practically skipped home. When she got inside the house, she leaned against the door and closed her eyes. Deucalion wanted to see her again. Shaking her head, Melissa jogged up the stairs and knocked on her mother’s door.

                “Mami?”

                “I’m ok,” her mother called out. Melissa opened the door and let herself in. She grabbed the glass of water on the bedside table and handed it to her mother.

                “How was church?”

                “It was good,” Melissa shrugged, “you know…same as every other Sunday.”

                Her mother hummed and took a sip of water. She passed the glass to Melissa.

                “Hija,” her mother smacked her lips, “you’re eighteen now. You’ll be going off on your own soon enough,” she looked at Melissa.

                “Um…yea.”

                Her mother crossed her arms, “I suppose it’s time to let you make your own mistakes.”

                Wincing, Melissa looked down at the floor. She knew that tone of voice.

                “That man,” her mother scowled, “I don’t like that man,” Melissa sat down next to her, “there’s something about him—something is wrong with him.”

                Laughing, Melissa hugged her mother, “Mami, where do you get all of this? Deucalion seems like a nice guy—“

                “Deucalion?” her mother scoffed, “such a strange name.”

                “So I told him,” Melissa let go of her mom, “Mami, I’m not planning running off with him or anything. I just…want to spend some time with him,” she clapped her hands, “besides, he’ll be going back to his home in a few months.”

                Her mother exhaled, “Like I said, you’re old enough to make your own mistakes,” she pointed a finger at Melissa, “just be careful, hija.”

                “Don’t worry Mami,” Melissa stood up, “I know what I’m doing.”

                                                                                                =======

                That night, long after her mother went to sleep, Melissa danced around her room and thought about Deucalion. She thought about his eyes, and about his smile. Chuckling, Melissa let herself fall on her bed and kicked her feet. A loud howl sounded outside. Startled, Melissa sat up in her bed and crawled towards the window. Deucalion stood in the middle of the street, bathed in the harsh amber light of a lamppost. He raised his hand to his lips and blew her a kiss before sauntering down the road and out of sight.

                Feeling hot, Melissa opened her window and lied down. She touched her lips and imagined what it be like to kiss Deucalion. Shuddering, Melissa turned on her side and hugged her stuffed bear to her chest. Yawning, she got comfortable on her bed and closed her eyes.

                                                                                                =======

                Over the next couple of days, Melissa kept bumping into Deucalion. She saw him in the store with two other men who looked to be his brothers. Deucalion smiled at her and bought her a bouquet of roses and a bag of kisses. Two days later, Deucalion met Melissa outside her mother’s restaurant. This time, he brought her daises. He took her hand in both of his slowly lifted it to his mouth, his eyes never leaving hers. Deucalion kissed her hand and walked off. Melissa leaned against the wall so as to not fall down. A week after that, she ran into Deucalion outside library.

                “Hello Melissa,” he sauntered to her, “how are you today?”

                “I’m fine,” she answered.

                Deucalion smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red velvet box, tied with a silver ribbon. He extended the box to Melissa. Blinking, Melissa took it and pulled off the ribbon. She opened the box and found a silver crescent moon necklace. Deucalion plucked the necklace from the box and slid behind her. Melissa held her breath. She felt him brush her hair from her neck. Cool metal stroked her skin.

                “There,” he snapped the necklace shut, “I hope you don’t mind,” Melissa turned around. Deucalion let his hands fall off her shoulders. She touched the moon that lay on her collarbone. The metal was smooth and cold against her skin.

                “It’s beautiful,” feeling bold, Melissa reached out and ran her hand down Deucalion’s shoulder. When she reached his hand, she entwined her fingers with his.

                “So,” Deucalion licked, “I’ve been meaning to ask you something. Will you like to have dinner with me?”

                “I’d like that,” Melissa laughed. She touched the moon again, “I’d like that a lot.”

                                                                                                ----

                One date turned into two. Two dates turned into five. By the end of the month, Melissa spent half the week with boyfriend. Her mother didn’t forbid her from seeing Deucalion, but Melissa felt her mother’s judgment every time she went out. No matter what Melissa said, her mom still believed that something was wrong with Deucalion.

                Deucalion took Melissa into the woods a month after they met. He said he wanted to hike. She didn’t want to go at first. There weren’t any wild animals, but the woods still gave Melissa pause. In the end, Deucalion won her over with a promise of taking Melissa to her favorite restaurant once they got back. Once they were on a trail, Melissa’s fear dimmed a little. The forest was quiet except for the occasional breeze passing through the trees.

                A mile into their hike, Melissa noticed something. Deucalion seemed different. His eyes were more vibrant and his teeth looked just a little sharper. He also kept sniffing.

                “Are you feeling ok?” she asked. Deucalion breathed in deep and sighed. He stared at Melissa, with an almost feverish gaze.

                “I just really love the outdoors,” he licked her cheek and ran ahead. Melissa’s mouth dropped open in shock.  Laughing, she wiped her face and went running after him, the leaves and twigs crunching underneath her feet. Deucalion looked back at her, but didn’t stop running. Melissa chased him until her legs threaten to fail. Groaning, Melissa rested against a tree. She slid down and sat on the dirt. Deucalion stopped running and went to her. She heard his footsteps coming closer. She heard his breathing, fast and deep.

                “Not bad,” Deucalion sat in front of her. His hair was disheveled and damp, “you almost caught me.”

                Scoffing Melissa pushed him, “I didn’t even come close.”

                “You did,” Deucalion bent forward so that his lips brushed against hers. Melissa closed her eyes and kissed him. Groaning, Deucalion gripped her hair and pulled her to him, so that she was sitting on his lap. Warmth spread throughout Melissa’s body, and she let herself melt. Deucalion twisted his hands in her hair and pulled. She hissed and gripped his shoulders tight. His lips moved down from her lips, over her chin and onto her neck. Shocked, Melissa opened her eyes.

                “Don’t worry,” Deucalion mumbled, “I won’t leave any marks.”

                “Oh,” Melissa groaned when she felt teeth scrape her skin. She clung tighter to Deucalion. Her hips pushed against his. She cried out when Deucalion thrust forward, his cock brushing up against her clothed stomach, “Oh God,” Melissa bit her lip and threw her head back. Deucalion grunted and followed her neck, kissing and nipping at it. Gasping, Melissa moved her hands to Deucalion’s back and lifted his shirt. His skin was hot.

                “Melissa,” Deucalion murmured. His teeth felt pointed, “Melissa,” his hand snaked under her shirt and up her back. She cried out and bucked against him. Deucalion’s hand touched her bra strap and Melissa felt her breath leave her. She was about to try and kiss Deucalion when he stopped and looked behind him.

                “What?” Melissa breathed out, “what—what’s wrong?”

                “I heard something.”

                Eyes wide, Melissa jumped out of his lap. She fixed her shirt and dusted her pants off as best as she could. She shook her head and tried to fix her hair. Her neck felt damp.

                “Maybe,” Deucalion pulled his shirt down and sighed, “maybe we should be heading back.”

                “Yea, that,” Melissa cleared her throat, “that’s a good idea,” she looked down at her pants and laughed, “I think a need a shower before dinner anyways.”

                Smiling, Deucalion took her hand, “Come on then. I’ll escort you home.”

                The walk back was odd. Deucalion kept looking around, as if he was expecting somebody to jump out at them. Melissa was feeling paranoid as well. She hoped nobody had seen them making out. She’d be horrified if her mother ever found out. When Deucalion dropped her off at home, he seemed less on edge. He kissed Melissa good bye and told he be back in a couple of hours to take her out to eat. Melissa watched him drive away. She touched her neck. She could still feel Deucalion’s teeth.

                                                                                                ------

                On the last day of July, her mother took Melissa aside.

                “ Hija,” she started, “it’s been two months.”

                Melissa nodded and looked down at her lap.

                “You told me, when this whole thing started, that he wouldn’t be here for long,” her mother lifted Melissa’s chin up and met her eyes, “did you forget that?”

                “No,” Melissa whispered, “Of course I didn’t.”

                Her mother rolled her eyes, “You’ve been spending a lot of time with him. Too much I think but,” she shrugged and patted Melissa’s shoulder, “just remember that he’ll be gone soon.”

                “I know,” Melissa tried not to whine. She knew that Deucalion would be going back home soon.

                “You forgot,” her mother insisted, “you forgot that he was going back home,” her mother kissed her cheek, “I think you need to remember that before he leaves.”

                Melissa watched her mother go into the kitchen. She slumped on the couch and looked at the ceiling. There wasn’t a day that went by that Melissa didn’t remind herself that Deucalion was not going to stay in Beacon Hills; that one day, he would go back home. However, that day was always months, or weeks away, not days.

                                                                                                =====

                Deucalion asked if she would like to go over to his apartment before he left.  Melissa practically screamed yes. The apartment was small and had almost no furniture. It felt empty, and their voices echoed somewhat.

                “Do you want a drink?”

                “Uh, yea,” Melissa pulled at the hem of her shirt, “water, please.”

                When Deucalion went into the kitchen, Melissa exhaled noisily and tried to relax. She had an idea as to why her boyfriend had invited her over. Over the summer she and Deucalion had gotten to know each other very well. When her mother was busy at the restaurant and wouldn’t be home for hours, Deucalion had climbed into her bedroom window to be with her. Sometimes, they even hid out in the darkest parts of the preserve for some privacy. On those days, Melissa made sure to bring an extra set of clothes.

                “Melissa?”

                “Uh?” she snapped her head up. Deucalion was looking at her, his arms crossed over his chest.

                “I asked if you were feeling ok. You look a little nervous.”

                She chuckled and waved a hand at him, “No I’m ok…just…thinking.”

                Deucalion nodded and moved to sit next to her. Slowly, he brought a hand up and stroked her cheek.

                “I’m leaving tomorrow.”

                Melissa licked her lips, “I know,” she tried not to sound too heartbroken, “what time?”

                “Early,” he responded, “before dawn.”

                Her breath stuttered, “Oh,” she looked to the side, “I’m guessing…this will be the last time we see each other?”

                Instead of answering her, Deucalion leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was sloppy but Melissa didn’t care. She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, until he was practically on top of her. She needed to feel him.

                “Melissa,” Deucalion trailed kissed down her jaw, “Melissa,” he groaned when Melissa grabbed his ass, “wait-wait—“

                “Don’t—“ she groaned, “let—“ Melissa tried to tear his belt off.

                “No,” Deucalion laughed, “hold on, hold on,” he lifted his head and looked into Melissa’s eyes.

                “I want—“ he bent his head and panted against her neck, “I want—Can I—“

                “Yes,” Melissa raked her nails down his back, “yes, yes, yes.”

                Deucalion picked Melissa up. She gasped and held onto him. He carried her into a room. The room only had a bed with white sheets and bags of clothes scattered on the floor.

                “God you smell,” Deucalion set her down on the bed, “so good,” he crawled on top of her, “so hot,” he pulled down her skirt, “Melissa.”

                Groaning, Melissa kicked her skirt to the floor and wrapped her legs around Deucalion’s waist. In turn, her boyfriend practically ripped his shirt off.

                “Mmm,” Melissa purred. Deucalion hands stroked her thighs and hips. She felt herself getting wet.

                “Here,” Deucalion slipped her shirt off. Melissa fought off the urge to cover herself. This wasn’t the first time her boyfriend had seen her without a shirt but this time felt different; it felt more intimate.

                “Look at you,” he said, “look at you.”     

                His hands cupped her breasts. His fingers circled her nipples and Melissa cried out. Deucalion leaned over her and opened his mouth. His breath fanned across one of her breast and Melissa choked. Her boyfriend kissed her nipple once, twice, before licking it.

                “Ah!” Melissa hand’s held onto Deucalion’s head, keeping him in place. He placed his mouth over her nipple and sucked hard. Her legs tighten around his waist. She could feel his tongue and teeth through the fabric, but that wasn’t enough. As if reading her mind, Deucalion reached behind her back and fumbled with the bra clasp. When it snapped open, he sat up and practically tore her bra off.

                “Oh God,” Deucalion sucked her nipple into his mouth. Melissa whimpered and rubbed herself against her boyfriend’s hard cock. Heat pulsed throughout her body, and Melissa felt as if she would explode Deucalion didn’t touch her soon.

                “I need—“ she hissed when Deucalion moved to her other breast, “I need—“ he swirled his tongue around her nipple, “please—“

                “Ok,” Deucalion looked up at her, “ok.”

                He caressed her thighs and slid down her body. Melissa let her legs fall to the side. She watched as Deucalion took off his pants and underwear. She closed her legs and moved back and forth on the bed, desperate for any kind of friction.

                “Come on,” Deucalion tapped her legs, “let me.”

                Shaking, Melissa opened her legs and bent her knees.

                “Wow,” he whispered. He moved her underwear to aside and touched her. Melissa gasped and bucked into Deucalion’s fingers, “Melissa,” he dipped one finger between her lips.

                “Deucalion,” she hissed, “please just—“

                Deucalion kissed her stomach before moving his head between her legs and licking her. Melissa shouted and lifted her hips. She felt his tongue flick against her clit and a finger tease at her entrance and God, Melissa felt as if she was melting.

                “Can I—“Deucalion murmured against her. She felt his finger dip inside and she spread her legs further. Melissa felt another finger circling her, teasing her. Deucalion gently bit her lips and rubbed her clit with his thumb. A second later, Melissa felt his fingers go into her. She howled and tried to get them deeper, but Deucalion stopped her.

                “Let me,” he growled, “please let me.”

                Melissa wept and thrashed on the bed. If something didn’t happen soon, she was going to die. Deucalion spent a long time fingering her, bringing Melissa to the edge, but never letting her fall. Just when Melissa couldn’t take it anymore, Deucalion sat up and reached over the bed. She heard the rustling of clothes and plastic.

                “Melissa,” Deucalion rasped; she looked up at him, “Do you want this?”

                She saw the condom in his hand. For a moment, everything stopped. Melissa wanted this. She’d wanted to have sex with Deucalion for weeks but her mother’s voice always held her back. Melissa stared at her boyfriend and nodded. Deucalion smiled and ripped open the package. She watched her boyfriend put the condom on and settle between her legs. His arms went on either side of her head.

                “Are you sure?” he asked. His cock brushed against her, and she felt the heat of it. Melissa tilted her head and kissed Deucalion.

                “I’m sure.”

                “Ok,” Deucalion reached down and positioned himself. Melissa let out a breath and tried to relax. When she felt him enter, Melissa whined.

                “It’s ok,” Deucalion kissed her hair, “it’s ok.”

                Melissa felt every inch of him like a brand. At one point, she felt as if it was too much, but Deucalion started biting her neck and Melissa settled. When he was fully inside her, he stopped moving.

                “Oh,” Melissa sighed. Deucalion held her head and nuzzled her collarbone, “oh,” she moved and winced. Her boyfriend was shaking and panting against her.

                “Move,” she groaned, “move, please move.”

                Deucalion nodded against her skin and started to move. Melissa licked her lips and met her boyfriend’s thrusts.

                “Ah,” Melissa grunted, “Deucalion,” she ran her nails down his back, “Deucalion,” the dull pain she felt started to fade and be replaced with pleasure.

                “Harder,” Melissa groaned, “harder, harder, harder!”

                Rumbling, Deucalion snapped his hips forward. Melissa screamed. Crying, she moved her hips to match Deucalion’s rhythm. Her boyfriend bent over her chest, licking and sucking at her breasts. A spike of bliss shot through her. Deucalion cooed against her nipple.

                “That’s it,” he looked up at her. His eyes were bright, “that’s it.”

                “I—“ Melissa felt her all her muscles tense, “Ah,” Deucalion rocked his hips and sucked her nipple. One hand stroked down her stomach.

                “Please—“

                Deucalion let go of her breast and bit her neck. Melissa’s vision turned white and she let out a scream. She felt Deucalion go still against her, his teeth still on her neck.  His cock pulsed inside her, and Melissa couldn’t help but shiver. When he was done, Deucalion slowly pulled out. He licked her neck and kissed her jaw.

                “Melissa,” his nose brushed against her ear. He paused. Melissa kissed his temple and let her legs fall to the side. She didn’t want to hear what he was going to say.

                “I know,” Melissa said. She closed her eyes. Her entrance ached, and that ache traveled in waves to the rest of her body. She felt as if she was floating. “I know,” she repeated.

                                                                                                ------

                They were both quiet on the way to Melissa’s house. She avoided Deucalion’s eyes and kept shifting in her seat, a little sore and somewhat uncomfortable. When they stopped at her house, Deucalion stopped the car, but Melissa didn’t get out. She stared at her knees and tried to ignore the burning sensation behind her eyes.

                “Hey,” Deucalion turned her head towards him, “I’m going to miss you.”

                Melissa laughed and tried not to cry, “I’m going to miss you too,” she sniffled and blinked. Deucalion brushed her hair back and Melissa felt a tear run down her cheek. She opened the car door and stepped out, brushing the tear away. Deucalion followed her out. He twined his arms around her and sniffed behind her neck.

                “Good luck in school,” he spoke into her ear.

                “Good luck on your trip,” Melissa answered and turned in his arms. Deucalion smiled and kissed her softly. She took his hands in hers. When he stepped back, Melissa let him go. She watched him get into his car. She watched him drive away until his car disappeared. Lips quivering, Melissa went inside her house. She climbed up the stairs and went into her room, where she dropped face first into her bed. Melissa knew she should take a shower. She was sticky and smelled of sex and sweat. She also needed to do something about the hickey on the side of her neck.

                Instead, Melissa curled around her pillow and fell asleep.

                                                                                                ========

                On the 3rd of September, Melissa woke up and rushed to the bathroom. She dropped to her knees and threw up in the toilet. When there was nothing left in her stomach, Melissa crawled towards the bath. She sat up against the porcelain and took in gulps of air. She grabbed the edge of the bathtub and slowly stood up.

                “Ugh,” she wiped a hand over her mouth and cringed. Melissa gargled some water and spit it out. After a couple of minutes, her stomach stopped cramping. Groaning, Melissa stumbled back into her room and curled into her bed. She looked at the clock; ten in the morning. Pulling a sheet over her head, Melissa tried to go back to sleep.

                                                                                                -----

                The fourth day Melissa woke up vomiting, her mother handed her a pregnancy test.  Melissa practically fainted.

                “Mami!” she cried, “what—there’s no way—I mean—“

                “You’re pregnant,” her mother didn’t look at her, “don’t try and deny it.”

                “But,” Melissa shook her head, “Mami, I can’t—“

                “You had sex.”

                Melissa didn’t try and deny it, “It was only once!” she said, “and—and we used protection!”

                “You’re pregnant,” her mother’s eyes bore into hers. She turned around, “I’ll be waiting in the living room.”

                Still in shock, Melissa picked up the pregnancy test.

                “I’m not pregnant,” she went into the bathroom, “I’m not pregnant,” shaking, Melissa pulled down her pants and underwear and sat on the toilet, “I can’t be pregnant, I can’t be pregnant, I’m not pregnant.”

                After taking the test, Melissa set it to the side. She stared at the door.

                “I can’t be pregnant,” she held on to the counter, “I can’t be! We used a condom,” she laughed, “it was—it was only once, I can’t—I can’t be!”

                Closing her eyes, Melissa sank down to her knees, a hand over her mouth. In a couple of weeks, she was going to go away to school. She was going to study to be a nurse. She was going to start her own life.

                “I’m not pregnant,” Melissa stood up and wiped her eyes, “I’m not pregnant. I—I just have a stomach bug, I just—“

                She picked up the stick. Melissa counted to ten and looked at it. It was positive.

                “No,” Melissa shook the stick, “no, I can’t be pregnant,” she mumbled, “I can’t be pregnant.”

                Numb, Melissa stumbled down the steps to the living room, the plastic stick still in her hand. Her insides felt heavy, but her head felt light. Her mother was sitting on the couch, a prayer book in her hands.

                “You’re pregnant.”

                Melissa dropped down on a chair. She let go of the stick.

                “I can’t believe it,” tears rolled down her face, “Mami,” she cried, “Mami I swear it was—it was just once!” she tugged at her hair, “I saw him put the condom on. I saw him.”

                “Ay mi hija,” her mother started to cry, “I know,” she went over to Melissa and kissed her hair, “I believe you,” she said, “I believe you.”

                “I was going to go to school,” Melissa hugged her mother tight, “I was going to be a nurse,” her breath hitched, “Mami, I don’t know what to do!”

                “Shh,” her mother petted her head, “Everything is going to be ok,” her mother murmured, “everything is going to be ok.”

                Melissa clung to her mother and continued to cry.

                                                                                                ------

                Hours later, Melissa was lying on her bed, hands wrapped around her stomach, scared out of her mind. She was eighteen years old; she’d just graduated from high school a few months ago, and now she was pregnant. For a second, she thought about calling Deucalion and telling him that she was pregnant when she realized something; she had no way of contacting him. She didn’t even know where he lived.

                “Oh my God,” Melissa covered her eyes, “I don’t even know where he lives,” she bit her tongue, “I don’t know where he lives.”

                Laughing, she twisted on the bed and played with her stuffed bears ears. She didn’t know what to do. Melissa thought about adoption; she also briefly thought about abortion, but decided against it. Just the thought of it made her want to cry. She didn’t know what to do. Melissa wasn’t ready to be a mom, but she couldn’t bear the idea of not getting to see her child grow up.

                Carefully, Melissa rubbed her stomach.

                “It’ll be ok, baby,” she whispered, “It’ll be ok.”

                                                                                                ----- 

                For the first couple of months, Melissa was in a fog. Every morning before waking up, Melissa forgot that she was pregnant; until she had to run to the bathroom to throw up. Her mother made an appointment for her with the doctor and offered to go with her, but Melissa wanted to go alone.

                “There’s the baby,” Dr. Johnson said, pointing to a small blob on the screen, “Looks like you’re a little over two months.”

                Melissa stared at the screen. The doctor moved the stick on her stomach and a soft beating sound echoed in the room.

                “And that’s your baby’s heartbeat.”

                Melissa shuddered, her eyes still on the screen. This was her baby—this was her baby who was going to depend on her for everything.

                “Everything looks great,” Dr. Johnson smiled at her, “do you have any questions?”

                “Yea,” Melissa stared at the little blob. Warmth filled her chest and tears pricked her eyes, “I want—what do I have to do—“she groaned in frustration, “I just…I want him to be healthy.”

                The doctor smiled, “Let’s go to my office to talk then.”

                                                                                                ------

                Her mother kept telling Melissa that she was having a boy.

                “How can you tell?” she yawned.

                “Mmm,” her mother laid her hand over Melissa’s stomach, “you’re tired all the time and you look like you haven’t slept in months,” her mom smiled, “it’s a boy alright; they sap the energy right out of you.”

                Melissa laughed. She looked down at her bump, “It might be a girl.”

                “Listen to your mother—it’s a boy,” she set down a plate full of food in front of Melissa, “now eat up. You need your strength.”

                                                                                                -------

                At five months, the doctor confirmed the sex of the baby.

                “Congratulations mommy!” she said, “looks like you’re having a boy!”

                Her mother laughed.

                                                                                                -------

                The baby liked to move when Melissa slept. At night, she was woken up by a series of kicks. Melissa groaned and  rubbed her stomach until the baby settled.

                “Just two more months baby,” she hummed, just two more months.”

                                                                                                -----

                A month before her due date, Melissa sat down to think of a name for her baby. For a second, she thought about naming her son after his father, but she quickly threw that idea out. Deucalion wasn’t going to be a part of her baby’s life.

                “Ernesto.”

                Melissa grimaced, “No, mom. I don’t like that name.”

                “It was your grandfather’s name.”

                She sighed, “And as much as I loved my abuelito, I still don’t like that name,” Melissa frowned, “I was thinking maybe…Brandon or…I don’t know, maybe Jason.”

                “Excuse me?” her mother asked, “oh, you’re just like your cousin,” her mother rolled her eyes, “she named her son Preston—Preston Rodriguez. Honestly…”

                Melissa laughed, “I think Preston’s a great name.”

                “You would,” her mother said. Melissa looked down at her swollen stomach and thought.

                “…Scott,” she grinned, “I like Scott—Scott Delgado.”

                “You’re crazy,” her mother laughed, “Scott Delgado—at  least give him a decent middle name.”

                “Well,” Melissa thought, “I like the name Alfonso…”

                Her mother smiled at her, “Alfonso Delgado…now that’s a good name.”

                                                                                                ------

                On April tenth, Melissa woke up with pain radiating from her abdomen to her back. Shuddering, Melissa sat up. The pain intensified.              

                “Mami,” she whispered into the air. Her stomach jumped. Melissa cried out and fell to her kness, “Mami!”

                She heard her mother running down the hall. Her bedroom door was flung opened.

                “Oh,” her mother stared at Melissa, “Ok,” she gripped Melissa’s arm, “Come one then.”

                Melissa stood up. She grabbed onto her bed, “Ok,” she breathed out, “Ok, we need—“ she gasped, “we need to get to the hospital.”

                Her mother helped Melissa down the stairs. They grabbed the hospital bag and piled into the car. Melissa clutched her stomach and rocked forward, the seatbelt digging into her skin.

                “It’s ok,” her mother petted her hair, “it’s ok.”

                                                                                                ------

                When they arrived at the hospital, they settled Melissa into a room. She twisted into herself.

                “Hello Melissa,” the doctor came in, a smile on her face, “how are we today?”

                “In pain,” Melissa whined, “in a lot of pain.”

                “Ok,” the doctor pulled on some gloves, “let’s see how far along you are,” Melissa felt a pressure at her entrance. She breathed through her nose and tried to relax.

                “There we go,” the doctor pulled her fingers out, “You’re at four centimeters, “ she patted Melissa’s leg, “still got a long way to go.”

                Grunting, Melissa clutched her stomach and glared at the doctor, “Can I have something for the pain please?”

                The doctor laughed and wrote something down on her chart, “Of course—I’ll have a nurse come in and give you something. I’ll see you in a few hours!”

                “You know,” her mother gave Melissa some water, “when I had you, I didn’t get any medicine,” Melissa glared at her mother, “mija, you’ll love your baby more that way.”

                “Mami,” she huffed, “I will love this baby more if it doesn’t cause me any pain!”

                                                                                                ------

                Ten hours later, Melissa was finally ready to give birth. Her mother was by her side, holding a cold washcloth to her forehead. She felt as if someone was squeezing her abdomen.

                “Come on Melissa,” her doctor cheered from between her legs, “come on now, push.”

                “It hurts!” she screamed, “Mami,” she grabbed her mother’s hand, “Mami, make it stop!”

                “Mija, you have to push,” her mother squeezed her hand, “you have to push, ok?”

                Groaning Melissa sucked in a breath, and pushed.

                “That’s it, that’s it!” the doctor encouraged her, “keep pushing, keep pushing!”

                Melissa let go of her mother’s hand and gripped the rails beside her until her knuckles went white.

                “Alright,” the doctor patted her leg, “rest for second.”

                “Ugh,” Melissa gasped, “oh God,” she muttered, “Oh God, I’m not ready. Mami, Mami, I’m not ready!”

                “Nobody is EVER ready,” her mother cooed, “you’re doing fine, everything is going to be ok.”

                “Alright once more, Melissa!” her doctor said, “take a deep breath and push!”

                Crying, Melissa closed her eyes and pushed. She pushed and pushed until she felt as if she was being split open.

                “I see the head!” the doctor exclaimed. Melissa sobbed, “just one more push, Melissa, one more push!”

                Screaming, Melissa bore down and pushed. She felt something being pulled out of her and then—

                “It’s a boy!”

                All the air went out of Melissa. Shaking, she fell down back on the pillows. A small, mewling cry filled the room.

                “Is he ok?” Melissa asked, “is he ok?”

                “He’s fine,” a nurse called out. Melissa saw her bundling up her son, “here you go mom.”

                The nurse slipped the baby into Melissa’s arms. She looked into her son’s blinking eyes and fell in love.

                “Hi baby,” she whispered. Her son whimpered, his small little hand’s clenching, “look at you,” Melissa chuckled, “look at you,” she petted her baby’s head, “you’re so beautiful,” she turned to her mother, “mami, look at him.”

                “He looks just like you,” her mother sniffled and rubbed her eyes, “hola mi Corazon.”

                “What’s his name?” the nurse asked. Melissa gently touched her baby’s cheek and smiled,

                “Scott,” she said, “Scott Alfonso Delgado.”

                                                                                                -----

                Two days later, Melissa and Scott were released.

                “Is the strap on ok?” Melissa asked her mother, “it’s not too tight is it?” she brushed her son’s hair back, “do I cover him with a blanket?”

                “Melissa,” her mother laughed, “he’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

                “I can’t help it,” Melissa sighed, “I just worry.”

                Her mother kissed her cheek, “I know, mija,” her mom closed the car door gently, “now come on. Let’s go home.”

                                                                                                -----

                Melissa’s mother stayed at home for the first few weeks to help her out. For the most part, Scott was an easy baby. He didn’t really put up much of a fuss; unless he was hungry or his diaper was dirty. Then he would shriek and howl until someone fed him or changed him.

                “He looks just like your papi,” her mother said. Melissa didn’t respond. Scott did seem to take after her family. He didn’t look anything like Deucalion. She didn’t know if she should be relieved or not.

                                                                                                -------

                When Scott was three months old, Deucalion came back into her life. Melissa was cleaning the living room when she heard an odd noise coming from Scott’s room. Sighing, she went up the stairs.

                “Hi—“

                She froze. Deucalion was standing by Scott’s crib.

                “What are you doing here?” her heart raced, “how did you get in here?” she looked at the crib. Her son was asleep. Deucalion didn’t say anything. He didn’t even look at her. Melissa trembled. Something wasn’t right. Something wasn’t right.

                “Get out,” she whispered, “Get out now, or I’ll call the cops.”

                “I didn’t know you were pregnant,” Deucalion said, his eyes still glued on Scott, “I’ve only just found out he exists.”

                His voice was cold. Melissa looked down the hallway. She wanted to call the cops but the phone was too far away. She didn’t want to leave her son alone with Deucalion.

                “I found out a few weeks after you left,” she licked her lips, “please, just go—“

                Deucalion moved closer to the crib. Melissa whimpered and reached a hand out toward her son.

                “I’m not going to hurt him,” Deucalion said. His hands gripped the crib. Melissa heard the wood creak.

                “Please go,” Melissa pleaded, “please just go.”

                “I didn’t want to do this,” Deucalion sighed, “I really didn’t,” he looked at Melissa. His eyes flashed blue. Melissa felt her heart stopped.

                “Oh my God,” she raised a hand to her mouth, “oh my god,” before she could do anything, Deucalion carefully lifted Scott into his arms, “put him down,” Melissa sprang forward, “give him to me,” she reached for her baby, “give him to me, oh God give him to me.”

                “I’m not going to hurt him,” he repeated, “I just want to make sure he’s not like me.”

                “Not like,” Melissa started to cry, “what are you talking about? What are you?”

                Deucalion’s eyes glowed blue. He opened his mouth, revealing sharp teeth and fangs. Melissa reached over the crib for Scott but Deucalion moved back, toward the open window. She froze.

                “Please give him back,” she begged, “please give him back.”

                Closing his eyes, Deucalion bent his head over Scott’s neck. Melissa stopped breathing. She couldn’t move. Deucalion inhaled once, twice, three times. Closing his eyes, he straightened up. Melissa sprang forward and grabbed her son. Scott blinked his eyes and started to cry, startled. Deucalion stared at her.

                “What are you?” Melissa sobbed, “what are you?” she looked down at her crying son, “what did you do him?”

                “I didn’t do anything,” Deucalion said, “I told you I wasn’t going to hurt him,” he stepped toward her. Melissa stumbled back. He stopped and let out a breath. Scott’s cry tapered off.

                “What are you?” Melissa repeated, tears running down her cheeks.

                Deucalion chuckled. He ran a hand through his hair. He avoided her eyes, “Werewolf,” he replied, “I’m a werewolf.”

                Melissa held her son closer, “A werewolf…but werewolves aren’t…they aren’t…”

                “Real?” Deucalion said. He held up his hands. Melissa saw his nails fade into claws. Shocked, Melissa looked at her baby. Scott kicked his feet and gave her a gummy smile.

                “Is—“ Melissa swallowed, “is my son—“

                “No,” Deucalion sighed, “your son isn’t a werewolf.”

                Melissa’s knees threaten to give out, “Are,” Scott tugged her hair, “are you sure? He’s not going to…sprout fangs one day or--”

                “I’m sure,” he paused, “you’re lucky,” Deucalion shoved his hands into his pockets, “very lucky.”

                “Why?” she asked. Deucalion stared at the wall.

                “My grandmother isn’t very happy with me,” Deucalion smiled, “we’re not suppose to—“ he gazed at Scott, “mingle with humans—with outsiders.”

                Melissa didn’t say anything.

                “She ordered me to come here,” he looked away, “to check if Scott was a werewolf.”

                Melissa trembled.

                “What—what would have happened,” she asked, “if Scott was a werewolf?”

                Deucalion continued to stare at the wall, “I would have taken him from you,” he replied.

                “You—“ Melissa clutched Scott closer, “you—why—“

                “Because you’re human,” Deucalion said, “because you don’t know anything about werewolves,” he stared at her, “because he would have needed his pack.”

                Still shaking, Melissa edged closer to the door.

                “But he’s human, right?” she asked, “you said he was human.”

                “He is,” Deucalion nodded, “that’s why I’m not going to take him away.”

                Melissa took a breath, “But you’ll be back,” she despaired, “you’ll be back.”

                “No,” Deucalion whispered, “I’m not coming back,” he walked toward her. Melissa scrambled to the side, until her back hit the wall, but Deucalion didn’t go near her, “he’s your son,” he looked at Scott, “not mine.”

                He looked at her, his eyes sad, “Good-bye,” and then he left the room. Melissa stayed. She heard Deucalion go down the stairs. She heard him open the door. She heard the door close. Melissa moved to the window. She saw Deucalion walk down the street until he disappeared. When she couldn’t see him anymore, Melissa flew down the stairs and locked the door. She went to every room of the house, making sure every window was shut.

                “Oh God,” she went back into the living room, Scott still in her arms, “oh my God.”

                She sat down on the couch. A werewolf; Deucalion was a werewolf. Melissa had slept with a werewolf. Scott’s father was a werewolf.

                “Oh my God,” she rocked back and forth, “oh my god,” she bit her lip and tried not to cry. Scott squirmed in her arms, “Sorry baby,” Melissa hitched him up and kissed his nose. Her son giggled, “Mommy’s just…a little shocked.”

                Scott blew a spit bubble and flailed his arms. Melissa laughed and cried a little.

                “Oh Scott,” she sniffed, “my baby,” Melissa tapped his cheek, “don’t worry. Momma’s not going to let anything happen you, ok? Momma will keep you safe.”

                She stroked Scott’s hair, “Momma will keep you safe.”

                                                                                                -------

                Melissa didn’t tell her mother about Deucalion. She tried not to think about him. A few days after Deucalion’s visit there was a knock on the door. Melissa looked through the window, fear creeping up her spine. When she saw who it was, she sighed and opened the door.

                “Dr. Deaton,” she greeted him, “hi.”

                “Melissa,” he smiled and bowed his head, “how are you?”

                “I’m ok,” she answered, confused, “um…,” she shrugged her shoulders, “what can I do for you?”

                Deaton sighed, “I came here to talk to you about werewolves.”

                Melissa tensed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she slammed the door and locked it. She heard Deaton sigh.

                “I know Deucalion was here a few days ago,” his voice was muffled. Melissa closed her eyes, “I just want to talk to you about him; that’s all.”

                “Are,” she cleared her throat, “are you—are you one of them?”

                “No,” Deaton responded, “I just know about them,” he paused, “if you don’t want to talk…”

                Melissa let out a breath and opened the door. Deaton blinked.

                “Werewolves are real,” she rubbed her temples, “I slept with a werewolf.”

                “I see,” Deaton coughed, “may I come in?”

                “Yea,” Melissa sighed and moved to the side, “please come in,” she guided the doctor to the living room, “sit down please. Would you like something to drink?”

                “No thank you,” Deaton sat down, “how much did Deucalion tell you?”

                She laughed, “Not much,” she clicked her tongue, “he basically came—“ she frowned, “through the window—my son’s window—and told me that—“ Melissa rolled her eyes, “that he came by to make sure he wasn’t a werewolf and—“ tears stung her eyes, “then he grabbed Scott and sniffed his neck and—“she panted, “and then he said I was lucky that he wasn’t a werewolf, or else he would have taken him away because I was human and—“

                “Ok, ok,” Deaton stood up and squeezed her arm, “deep breaths, Melissa, deep breaths.”

                She inhaled, “I just—how did I not—I mean how is he—“

                “I know,” Deaton guided her onto the couch, “it’s always a little overwhelming when people first find out.”

                Melissa nodded, “You can say that, yea,” she rubbed her hands on her thighs, “how—how long have you known?”

                He smiled, “Since I was born,” he replied. Melissa blinked.

                “But…you’re not—“

                “Not a werewolf,” he assured her, “but I did and do work with werewolves on occasions.”

                “I don’t understand,” Melissa said, “Deucalion made it sound like—he said his grandmother didn’t want Scott if he was human—and you’re human but they come to you or…?“

                “Ah,” Deaton smiled, “I think…maybe Deucalion’s grandmother probably just didn’t want any humans from outside her family involved in her pack.”

                Melissa blinked, confused, “Pack…?” Deaton sighed and shook his head.

                “Maybe I should start at the beginning…”

                                                                                                                ------

                For the next two hours, Deaton told Melissa about werewolves. He explained that they lived in a family unit—a pack—which was lead by the alpha. He explained that while, yes, the full moon did have some effect on them, werewolves could shift at any time, and most of them had excellent control.

                “They’re predators, yes,” Deaton told Melissa, “but they aren’t killers.”

                He also explained that most werewolf pack’s had human members as well.

                “So…” Melissa asked, “they’re ok with humans?”

                “They’re ok with family; they just don’t like people outside knowing about them. It can be dangerous.”

                He talked about wolves who’d gone feral, or who just like to kill. He talked about hunters that killed wolves that spilled innocent blood.

                “Not all hunters are like that though,” he shook his head, “some kill any werewolf they come across.”

                Melissa nodded. She tapped a finger against her mouth, “Were you…born into pack then?”

                “No,” Deaton smiled, “I was an emissary.”

                “What’s that?”

                “I suppose you can say, I was an…ambassador to my pack,” his sounded sad, “I helped them with their problems and advised them.”

                “I see,” Melissa looked at the clock. Her mother and Scott would be back soon, “Is there,” she looked out the window, “is there a way to keep…werewolves away or to protect myself?”

                “Of course,” Deaton said, “would you like me to show?”

                Melissa let out a laugh, “Please.”

                                                                                                                ------

                Deaton loaned Melissa a couple of books about werewolves and told her what to look for in a werewolf. He also taught her how to use mountain ash.

                “Line the doors and windows with it,” he told her, “werewolves won’t be able to cross it.”

                “What about Scott? I mean, I know he’s not a werewolf but—his father was, will that affect him?”

                “He’s not a werewolf,” Deaton said, “he’ll be fine.

                Melissa still didn’t feel safe, even with the mountain ash. Every time she left the house, she’d look over her shoulder, waiting for Deucalion to pop up. At night, she would line every window and every door with mountain ash, afraid he would sneak in and steal her baby. If her mother noticed, she didn’t say anything. One day, Deaton gave Melissa a black bat engraved with silver writing.

                “It’s mountain ash infused in wolfbane,” he touched the letters, “to help you feel safe,” he gave her the bat. Melissa smiled.

                “Thank you,” she looked it over, “has—has any werewolf been into town or—“

                “No,” Deaton shook his head, “no werewolves have come to Beacon Hills,” he sighed, “I doubt any will come,” he continued softly. Melissa didn’t ask any more questions.  

                                                                                                ======

                After Deaton Left, Melissa went up to her room. She sat down on her bed and stared at the bat in her hands. Deucalion said he wouldn’t be back. He said he wouldn’t take Scott away from her but Melissa didn’t trust him; she couldn’t.

                Melissa looked out of her window. Her grip on the bat tightened. If Deucalion came back, she would be ready. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I've had this in my folder for MONTHS. Since August. I don't know. Technically, it's WAY longer than this, but I didn't like where it was going so I chopped off some of it and I think there's going to be two more parts of this? But then, I'm working on Satin in a Coffin and Silver Blood so....I don't know? What? Also, not 100% happy with it but ah well...ah well.


End file.
